Object War
Warning! If you are looking for the one created by NotBart, then click here. This story is about I.I., O.M., and TOATI's characters going to war with an alien species ploting to take over the world. Chapter 1 Three years had passed since the unknown alien species had invaided the world of the objects. As a result, BFDI characters, O.U. characters, BOTO characters and other object shows had either been taken out or enslaved. Except three, I.I., O.M. and TOATI. (At Goiky) Marshmallow: RUN GUYS! Baseball: WE ARE! Nickel: HURRY, THEY'RE GAINING ON US! Alien: Stop were you are and we wont kill you. Nickel: NO WAY!(Nickel throws rock at alien) (They get to a random door). Marshmallow: OPEN UP! Apple: Nickel and Baseball can come in, Marshmallow, you stay out! Paintbrush: APPLE! I'm letting you all in! (They enter a room with all the I.I. and I.I.2 characters). Paintbrush: Where is Fan? Marshmallow: :,( He was taken hostage and was probably killed. OJ: Huh.....well at least you three are safe. Apple: Yeah, too bad Marshmallow is alive though. Marshmallow: YOU ARE GOING DOWN SHE-DUMMY!>:( Apple: WHY YOU, BRING IT ON! OJ: Guys stop! We all have to cooperate! If we don't we are going to die against those things! Don't you get it?! Marshmallow: Fine, just keep her out of my site! Apple: Not a problem for me! Microphone: This sucks! Test Tube: Very much so. Ying-Yang: (Ying) This is absolutley terrible! (Yang) For once, I actually agree with you, because they are taking over the world I am suppose to take over! (Ying) Sure Yang, sure....... (The Next Day) (Pickle walks into jail cell) Pickle: Hey Taco, you having fun ye-WHAT THE HECK?! GUYS!!!!! OJ: WHAT IS IT?! Pickle: Taco's dead! Marshmallow: How! Pickle: It was alien work! Paper: But that means...one is here! (Baseball barfs) Pickle: I'm gonna try to find it! Knife: I'm going too! Trophy: I'll go if Knife is! Knife: >_> Ying-Yang: (both) We are going too! (They get to the jail) Pickle: Do you guys see one?.....Guys? All: Ahh!!! Pickle help!!!! Pickle: I'm coming! Knife: Ahhh-(Alien kills him) Pickle: I'm here! Ying-Yang: (Ying) SHOOT IT! (Pickle shoots it) Pickle: IT ISN'T WORKING! Ying-Yang: (Ying) I DON'T CARE! SHOOT IT! Trophy: RUN! (Trophy gets killed) (Pickle and Ying-Yang hide) Pickle: >_> Ying-Yang: <_< (YY takes gun) Ying-Yang: (Yang) WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL! (Ying) I'M SORRY YANG. (Yang) NO!!!! (Shoots) Marshmallow: What was that! Paintbrush: GUYS! Nickel: What's wrong?! Paintbrush: (Pants) Pickle...Knife...Ying-Yang....Trophy....they're all dead! Baseball: All of them?! Lightbulb: Well let's-(Place explodes) Chapter 2 3 Hours Later.... Paintbrush: Marshmallow, get up! Marshmallow: Huh...Paintbrush...Nickel.....Baseball......Bow....Microphone...Test Tube....Cherries...Soap....uh Apple! Apple: >:( Marshmallow: What happened? Paintbrush: The place exploded! We are the only ones alive! Bow: So not chairs! Marshmallow: Where are we? Nickel: We found members of Object Mayhem. Calculator, Lego, Cupcake, Burrito, Button, etc. Cupcake: Are you alright? Marshmallow: Yeah. Apple: Too bad. Marshmallow: Be quiet! Apple: Make me! Lego&Dice: Stop fighting! Apple&Marshmallow: FINE! Apple: But I still hate you! Marshmallow: You wanna go at it I will!>:( (Yelling) Nickel;Grrrrr.....GRRRRRRRRRRRRR- Paintbrush: Nickel, you okay? Nickel: ......SHUT UP!!!>:( Apple: Be quiet! This doesn't involve you, this is personal! Nickel: SHUT UP MACINTOSH!!! Marshmallow: Thank you! Apple: You wanna go?! Marshmallow: I don't think you want me to answer that! Apple: Yeah! I'm not scared of you! FIGHT ME!!! Marshmallow: Fine! You want a fight you've got one! Button: Guys, come o-(gets shot by laser) All: Ahhhhh!!!!! Section heading Write the second section of your page here.